


Confrontations

by lintheamazon



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintheamazon/pseuds/lintheamazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heck shows up drunk and unannounced at Luce's flat in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago and decided to archive it here as well

Luce shuffled through her dark flat to answer the incessant knocking at her door. She fumbled with the locks for a moment and cracked the door to see who was there. It was Heck.

"Bloody hell, Heck, it's 3 in the morning," she muttered groggily. Without answering her, he pushed his way inside. Smelling the alcohol on him as he brushed past, she realized he was probably pissed. "What's the matter?" Ignoring her, he sat himself down on the sofa and looked up at her angrily.

"What have you done?"

"Sorry?"

"I know it was you. She didn't say who it was, but it had to be you." He shook his head quickly and rubbed at his face with one hand. "Told me she was in love with someone else, she did. The least you can do is admit that you were shagging her behind my back." Luce, who had been listening in shock, practically choked at his last words.

"I'm not shagging your wife, Heck." She was pretty sure one kiss didn't constitute a shag. Heck glared at her in disbelief and started shaking his head again.

"You're lying, I know you are. Not enough for you to play with Coop's feelings, you have to take my Rachel too." His eyelids had begun to droop and he kept muttering over and over that she was lying. Luce sighed heavily and tossed a blanket at him.

"Get some sleep Heck. We can talk about this in the morning." He nodded sleepily and, closing his eyes, he began to mutter something that sounded strangely like "there was a lonely little cowgirl named Rachel." Luce shut herself in her bedroom and dialed a now familiar number. She was answered with something that may have been "hello," had it not been interrupted by a yawn.

"Rachel."

"What? Who is this? Luce?"

"Rachel, I'm giving you one chance to guess who I have sleeping on my couch."

"Um…Cooper?"

"No, not bloody Cooper. Your husband, Rachel, your husband shows up at my flat in the middle of the night completely pissed. What did you tell him, because apparently he thinks I've been- and these are his exact words- shagging you behind his back."

"He said something like that? I made no mention of you, I only said that I had-," Rachel went silent at this.

"That you had what? You know full well that I made no blatant advances towards you."

"I never said you did, I was the one that came back into the room. I only told him that I-," she muttered something, but Luce couldn't make out what she said.

"You what?"

"I had fallen in love with someone else." The line was silent as Luce tried to comprehend what she had just been told.

"Come again? I must have misunderstood you because I thought you said-,"

"I've fallen in love with you. Don't get all worked up about it, because our conversation from earlier today still applies. I'm going to try to work things out with Heck before we talk anymore about this. I'll be there in a bit to pick him up."

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
